118338-the-eldan-runic-module-and-you
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That's correct. However with my previous reply, I implied to make it a guaranteed drop, but only 1 item, not the 2-3 it is now. This will incentivise group play more because in a general dungeon, that's 4-5 drops and everyone will have a higher chance on obtaining these items. Unless the roll gods are against you. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Wasn't there also talk about them being available for crafting vouchers? Do you have any insight as to where to go for that transaction? | |} ---- I was about to ask that one as well... :) He mentioned before, that you can grab them with Crafting Vouchers... But currently there is nothing like this on Live! At least the Satchel Bags, seems to drop them! | |} ---- ---- Are you guys aware of how fast an experienced and geared lvl50 can clear normal STL? We racing a bit in our guild, with DS gear and the right class we could do runs in less than 3 minutes. Some got under 2:30. With an average of 1 module per run (not 100% accurate, but close enough in my experience) that means it takes about 30~40min (salvage/vendoring takes some time) to get to the lockout of 10 instances per hour. If i were to get a perfect group together, people that do not fail mechanics, play their classes and do their rotations perfectly, that don't lose focus. Even with a group like that i doubt it's possible to do STL veteran gold in less than 15 minutes. With such a group and 15min runs you would gain about 12 modules/hour. A more realistic scenario would be a group that does silver half the time with 20~25m runs, but lets take best case scenario here. That means you have two options: Farm solo, with regular breaks and near guarantueed income Find a group of extremely well geared and extremely skilled players to farm without breaks for 20% more modules. I think that it's clear that group farming isn't rewarding enough by far in comparison to solo. I was looking forward to drop 3 because of the modules, i could get together with some old guildies and farm dungeons for actual upgrades. Instead it turned out that solo grinding is much *much* faster, easier and better. I'm not saying cut out the STL farm, it should stay in the game. Instead increase the rewards for grouped content to a level where it's actually atractive to group up because you get more rewards than soloing it. | |} ---- +1 Also, look at making the longer and harder, at least until you have run them the 5,000 times that you have run STL, dungeons more rewarding. If I can run vet STL in 20 minutes, why would I run SSM in 45 for the same rewards, never mind finding a group and spend the time to get as good at SSM as most people are in STL by now. | |} ---- I like this change, but I think you can't stop there. In the future I foresee groups where only 1 person needs the module, and the other 4 are along for the ride. They will also get modules and not need them. They will then sell the modules on the AH. The purpose of this item was to bring people back into dungeons, if you can sell the item, and players have extra, they won't be going into dungeons. Yes, right now everyone needs a bunch of these things, but eventually that will change. After everyone has upgraded their old gear to the proper number of slots, the persistent need for the modules will decline. My gut reaction is you have to make these things soulbound too in order to keep people regularly experiencing the content rather than just shopping for them. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- My confidence in Drop 3 plummeted 20 mins after I logged in to find guildies running STL normal solo rather than running vet STL. I can't believe these things are happening. Personally, I feel that if you removed dungeons from the attunement process completely, no one would run them at all (vet versions). My confidence in Drop 4 (1.2.0) is super low right now. Taking extra time not to "release buggy content" has proven to be a terrible idea. I really feel that this game is still in beta. I feel that many players joined at launch, formed guilds and after hitting 50 realized that the game is broken (runes, itemization, attunement, progression in general). I'm happy that your'e all making changes for those that haven't yet joined but some of your loyal customers feel really, really hurt. What are you going to do for veteran players who have stuck it out? Personally, i think you need to release these "minor" fixed on the PTR between big patches as I don't feel your QA department is doing an acceptable job. They should have seen this coming. | |} ---- ---- the bold part: Agreed 100% or else you will see the demand on Stalkers / SS with summon going up by 100000% (talking about KV; 1st boss -> summon to last boss skipping the whole dungeon). | |} ---- ---- Augmented runes are more rare then the Modules. You get them way too easy from running lv 20 content as a 50. With that being said, I've run a lot of vet STL's ( I want my shield) and they drop more reliably there. The fact that you can "cheese" these by running a dungeon that is well below your level is the real issue. These things should not be dropping in a lv 20 5 man dungeon at all, they should be restricted in adventures and dungeons to above level 45 content. They are just to easy to get when they are available in such low level content. | |} ---- I agree with you :) | |} ---- ---- Not bad. Now, please LEAVE low level instance drops in the game. There are people (like me*) who do not want to group or do these, sorry to say, boring veteran dungeons. Further, a very low percentage can actually farm these instances really really quick. You, ONCE AGAIN, introduce a grindsystem which is bad. I am -ok- with it, as long as I can farm it myself OR group up. In addition, let it drop as daily quest reward.. each quest at least 1 module which is a pretty fair number... STL vet ~ 15 mins ... maybe 1-3 modules(?) and one daily quest usually take 5-20 minutes. I am very very pleased, that it will become a personal drop! This is what it should have been in the first place - I mean.. really.. you really should now this. * Why? Because it is really nice.. if you have done all daily quests, events, crafting whatever .. or you are just waiting for raid or waiting outside while raid .. you can do STL/KV whatever... and get something useful items for your character AND make money which provides you money for raiding. Now you may change this, only grp loot. I am screwed (and many others). I cannot do anything to bridge the boredum until daily reset or I get in to the raid or the raid starts. You really accomplished one thing, I never thought of: the new zone is so beautiful und full of nice elements but there is no logic reason to do more then daily quests. If you have done these daily quests, you can leave the zone and do nothing again. Especially, for solo players - this is an issue. Do not force people to group up, please do not (more as it is right now). In fact, there is nothing wrong with drop rates in KV/STL for me right... if you are fast... you MAY get more. Sometimes you get 8-16 times NOTHING ... and I am ok with that because it does not take a freaking amount of time to complete it. Why would you punish people, especially the people that are at a higher gear level... or just put for effort in to this... grouping up is not always the solution. Last point, the modules provide a really swett income for raiders.... the first one I encountered over for a long time. | |} ---- ---- As people need less and less to get their gear to standard, the price will plummet. Once everyone's gear is where it should have been in the first place, people will only need 1-3 for most upgrades throughout the remainder of the game. At that time, the price will be negligible (I'm thinking 2g max) and people will have so many stored up it's not even funny. | |} ---- ---- ---- Can't do that..people have rune slots at lower levels. It should be for dungeons/adventures under level 40 you don't get any unless you are rallied. | |} ----